New Start, New Family
by LottyCharl
Summary: The Dawson's are new in Chicago and already targets. Antonio works in intelligence, Gabby is a paramedic and little Sofia is only ten and doesn't remember her parents, she also has a strange power that no one realises until it catches criminals. The only family Sofia has ever known are her big siblings but will the firehouse provide more? Possible Dawsey and Brettonio.
1. chapter 1

**_This is my first Chicago Fire crossover. A few things I want to say before I start, Antonio doesn't have kids or an ex wife. Shay is still alive so no Brett at 51 but she is still around at another house. Mollys is owned by Herrmann Otis and Cruz. Sofia is 10 Gabby is 30 Tonio is 32._**

"Tonio, I'm going to work see you after shift." Called Gabby into the house the small family were renting as she left.

"We'll be fine Gabby, go enjoy your first shift." Antonio Dawson called back. It had been a few weeks since they had moved from New York for a fresh start. Sofia started school in a week, he worked at the 21st district in Intelligence and it was Gabby first day as the PIC at 51. They were waiting awhile before telling anyone at work about their sister as Gabby wanted to get settled first and they didn't want the news going from Antonios team to the firehouse. "Hey Sof" Antonio heard footsteps coming round the corner.

"Hey Toni where's Gabby?" Said the ten year old.

"It's her first day at the firehouse remember"

"Oh yeah" the girl sat next to her big brother. "What's for breakfast?"

 _At the firehouse_

"Hey guys do you know where Leslie Shay is?" Gabby approached the wooden table in the main room of the firehouse.

"Another girlfriend?" Asked a bald guy.

"Shay never mentioned you?" Said the person who looked to be in charge.

"No I'm the new PIC here" said Gabby surprised. The group exchanged a glance before the leader got up.

"I'm Kelly Severide, lieutenant on Squad 3" Severide went round the table introducing everyone.

"I'm Gabby Dawson" Gabby introduced herself.

"Hey Shay!" Severide shouted to a blonde who was just coming out of some doors. "The new PIC is here" the woman jogged over.

"Let me give you the tour and you can meet everyone else." She linked Gabbys arm through hers and headed into the building. Once the tour was almost over Shay led her into the bunk room. "Hey Casey, this is Dawson the new PIC." Casey turned round and spoke.

"I'm lieutenant on Truck, I guess Shay has introduced you to everyone?" Gabby nodded. "I'll let you continue the grand tour." Shay pulled Gabby away.

"This is the locker room and this is your locker." Shay showed her a locker. "I'll let you put your stuff away, I'll be watching TV if ya need me" Gabby turned to the locker and saw what everyone had on theirs so she picked up the tape and stuck a piece to the front and wrote her name before pulling out her phone and sending a picture to Tonio. _Everyone seems nice gonna talk to chief in a bit about our situation. How's the kiddo? Tell her I'm sorry for not seeing her this morning xx._ She pressed send. _Ambulance 61 man down due to unknown causes..._ Gabby put her phone in her pocket and headed for the ambo.

"Ready for our first call?" Asked Shay.

"I was born ready." Gabby said making Shay half laugh half smile.

"Hey Fia, Gabby says sorry for not seeing you before she left." Said Antonio across the breakfast table.

"Tell her it's ok and I miss her already." Antonio started typing _Fia says it's ok, we miss you xx_

"That good?" He showed his little sister the phone she lent forward and pressed send.

Shay and Gabby got back from there call and went to grab some food. "How was the first call ladies?" Asked Boden when he saw them enter the firehouse.

"All good Cheif" replied Shay. The pair carried on walking then Gabby turned to her new partner.

"Be back in a minute." She turned on her heel and walked to the chiefs office. She knocked on the door "Hey Cheif can I talk to you?"

"Of course come in." Gabby stepped in and shut the door behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"What are the policies for bringing kids to work with you?" She asked worried about the answer.

"Your file didn't say you had any kids." Said Boden confused.

"She not my daughter she's my little sister but I'm her legal guardian."

"This house is one big family, so as long as she doesn't get in the way she is welcome."

"Thanks Cheif." She turned the door handle as her phone started going off. She picked it up, looked at the caller id before stepping out of the office and out behind the house. "Hey Tonio what's up?"

"How did it go with the Chief?"

"Good I just got out, is everything ok?"

"I have to go into work now and I can't take Sofia with me."

"Okay, get her to pack some stuff, overnight clothes, toothbrush and some stuff to keep her entertained and I will be there in a minute." Gabby hung up and re-entered the fire house. "Hey Shay I need to run an errand." She said to her partner who was not doing anything.

"Where we going?" Shay asked as the ambo pulled out of the firehouse.

"My place" Shay looked at her confused. "Me and my brother are our little sisters guardians and he is being called into work so she is coming to the firehouse."

"Cool, have you told Boden?" Asked Shay.

"He knows I will need to bring her to the house sometimes on shift but he doesn't know it's today." She pulled up. Out side a small townhouse with two people stood out side. Shay guessed the girl was ten and he was older than Gabby but not by much. "This is it" Gabby hopped out, she turned around and whispered to Shay, "Don't bring up parents" she got out and started talking to her brother. "Hey Tonio, this is my partner Shay."

"Hi Shay I'm Antonio I'm in the intelligence unit but I have to run." He turned to the girl. "Be good for Gabby" he kissed her on the head then dashed into his car and drove off.

"Sofia this is Shay and Shay this is little Sofia Dawson" Shay slid out of her seat.

"You take her in the back and I'll drive." She jumped into the other side of the Ambo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fia I need you to be a good girl today." Gabby told her sister as Shay pulled them into the firehouse. "Now we are gonna go meet my boss." Gabby got out the ambo and her little sister jumped out after her and grabbed her hand. Ignoring the looks from everyone else Dawson and Shay led Sofia to Bodens office. "Fia can you stay here with Shay a minute? I'll be right back." Dawson took a deep breath in and entered Bodens office. "Sir I am aware that this is not convenient with it being my first day but my brother got called into work so I had to bring her here."

"It's fine by me but you will have to sort something out for when the whole house is out."

"I understand that completely."

"How are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know but I think they think it's my daughter by the looks we got." Boden chuckled then signaled through the window to Shay.

"You must be Sofia." Said Boden as the girl entered and hid behind her sister.

"Hey Fia it's alright this is my boss." Gabby ushered the girl in front of her.

"Do you want to meet all the firemen?" Boden asked her. "Shay can you gather everyone in the meeting room."

"Okay" Sofia took Gabbys hand.

"I'm gonna come get you in a minute." Gabby said as she got her sister comfy on her bed.

Severide and the guys from squad were the last to enter the meeting. "So I believe you have all met Gabby Dawson" the chief reciced nodded confirmation. "Dawson's little sister Sofia will be spending a lot of time here" said Boden leaving Dawson to explain the situation.

"So most of you noticed Fia when Shay and I brought her in earlier. Our parents died five years ago leaving Sofia in the custody of myself and our brother Antonio who is in the intelligence unit, Sofia will be hanging out around the firehouse a lot when Antonio is at work."

"Antonio Dawson right? Trudy mentioned him, had no idea he had a family." Said Mouch.

"Antonio hasn't told anyone in his unit yet so keep it in house." Said Dawson before she left to go check on her sister who she had left sat on her bed. "Come on let's go meet everyone." Sofia slid the book off her lap and started walking hand in hand with her sister to the rest of the firehouse. Before they entered Gabby knelt down and spoke to her sister. "If you start feeling anxious or anything just come and find me." Once the introductions were over Fia ended up sat with some guys from truck as well as her sister.

"Why does everyone call you Mouch?" She asked curiously.

"It stands for half man half couch." Mouch paused to think about how to explain it further to the seemingly bright young girl.

"He spends all day on that couch. So mouch was born." Said Herrmann making the young girl laugh. "So what grade you in kid?"

"Herrmann here has a kid in about every grade." Mouch said making Sofia laugh again.

"I'm going into 5th grade next week." Replied Sofia.

"What's your favourite subject?" Asked Herrmann.

"It's between Science and P.E."

"Runs in the Dawson blood." Gabby high fived her sister. _Ambulance 51 gunshot wound..._ "I'll be right back." She said leaving her sister and running out to the ambo.

"That's the 21st precinct." Said Shay as she climbed into the driving seat.

"I know." The ambo sped off down the road.

"Mouch can I speak to you?" Boden called into the common room.

"Yes chief."

"That address is the 21st precinct, call Trudy check what's wrong."

"On it." He dialled Trudys number. "Hey Shay just got a call to the precinct is everything ok?"

"Depends on you definition of ok? We had a shoot out out front, one officer down, two gang bangers dead."

"Which Officer?" Mouch asked worried for the answer.

"Antonio Dawson, he should make it. Why?"

"Doesn't matter as long as he pulls through." Mouch put the phone down and half ran to Bodens office. "Antonio Dawson was shot in a shoot out."

"Please don't be Tonio" Gabby whispered as she got out of the ambo. Shay began to part the crowd of cops followed by Gabby. Shay dropped to his side and began checking his vitals.

"What's your name?" She asked, unaware of how pale her partner had gone behind her.

"Dawson, Antonio." He muttered.

"Well Antonio you were very lucky." She lifted his shoulder up slightly. "Through and through to the shoulder. Gabby help me get him on the backboard." Gabby slid the back board under him and some cops stepped forward to help. "On my count, 1, 2, 3, lift."the group lifted him up and helped wheel him to the ambo. "I'll go up front." Said Shay patting her partner on the back. As soon as the doors closed Gabby was back to being the sister.

"Come on Tonio stay with me, for Fia." She looked at the monitor. "Come on she can't lose you too." As soon as they pulled into med he was taken into surgery.

"Tough call?" Asked a blonde paramedic coming up behind them.

"It's her brother." Said Shay. "Gabby Dawson this is Sylvie Brett paramedic on 47."

"Nice to meet you Gabby, I have just finished my shift." She said looking at her watch. "I can cover you for the rest of shift."

"That would be great, thanks I'll buy you a drink sometime." Said Gabby her mind not there.

"Gabby!" A worried looking ten year old ran at Gabby.

"Hey Fia, how did you get here?" Said Gabby sweeping the girl up then looking around until her eyes landed on Casey the truck lieutenant.

"I came in the fire truck and they let me put the sirens on!"

"Cool!" Said Gabby.

"Why are we here?" Sofia looked around the familiar hospital setup.

"A bad guy shot Tonio but he will be fine." The young girl started sobbing into her sisters neck.

"Why?" She said in between sobs.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he will be fine." Gabby looked around and saw that Casey had gone and Shay and Brett were stood there. "Brett this is my little sister Sofia."

"Hi Sofia." Brett ran a hand down the girls back. Gabby manovered her radio off and handed it to Brett.

"Thanks again." She said slightly more focused.

"No problem. Honestly."

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review and all that. What do you think to the characters so far? We haven't seen much of Sofia or know much about her yet. Should I go for any relationships (Dawson/Casey , Antonio/Brett)?_**


	3. Chapter 3

During the hour that Antonio was in surgery Gabby and Sofia sat in the waiting room. It didn't take long for Sofia to fall asleep with her head in her sisters lap. Meanwhile Gabby was thinking about what would happen if one of them were to die. After 50 minutes a group of people in plainclothes along with two in uniform rounded the corner into the waiting room. "Sorry we must have the wrong room." Said the only woman in plainclothes.

"I don't think so, your all here for Antonio Dawson right?" Replied Gabby, looking at all the confused faces. "We're his sisters." The confusion faded slightly.

"I'm Erin Lindsay, this is Hank Voight, Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead, Alvin Olinsky and Kim Burgess and Kevin Atwater."

"I'm Gabby Dawson and this is Sofia."

"What house are you at?" Asked Kim noticing Gabbys uniform.

"51, it's my first shift."

"That explains why Mouch rang Platt." Said Kim.

"Family of Antonio Dawson?" A doctor called into the room. Gabby carefully manoeuvred Sofia off of her and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm his sister."

"Mr Dawson is going to make a full recovery, his arm will be in a sling for a while but after he's got the all clear he can go back to work."

"Thank you doctor." Gabby paused trying to read his name badge.

"Halstead. Jays my brother, as soon as I heard it was a cop I took it."

"can we go and see him?" Asked Gabby.

"Yes follow me." Gabby turned around and picked the light ten year old up and placed her on her hip.

"We're gonna go see Tonio." Gabby whispered into her hair. Suddenly the young girl was awake.

"Is he ok?"

"He's gonna have some time of work but yes he will be completely fine." The young girl smiled. As they reached the door the officers stepped to the side to let the Dawson siblings have some time alone. Before they entered Gabby told Sofia. "If he's not awake don't worry, he will be fine." Gabby shouldn't have worried because as soon as they entered the room Antonio sat up and greeted his sisters.

"How are my two favourite girls?" He asked playfully.

"A lot better than you!" Said Gabby placing Sofia down.

"Come round here and jump up monkey." Antonio patted a spot next to his good arm. As soon as she was up she snuggled into his arm and stated.

"Don't ever do that again!" Then she relaxed, happy to be with her big brother.

"She is right! What would we have done with out you!" Gabby sat in the chair beside his bed.

"They shot me first! I swear!" He held his good hand up in mock surrender, making the little girl laugh.

"Okay I believe you!" Gabby teased. Antonio brought his hand down and started tickling the girl under her neck.

"Stop Tonio stop! Please! I beg you!" He slid his hand back to its original resting place, around the girls shouders.

"The rest of your unit is outside." Gabby remembered.

"Fia, would you and Gabby go and get some snacks from the vending machines?"

"Okay." Reluctantly the girl got up and took Gabbys hand.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Asked Lindsay once they were all in Antonios room.

"Tomorrow, we were waiting until everyone at the firehouse knew then Gabby was going to bring her down after shift."

"Where are your parents?" Voight had noticed how close the siblings were.

"Died in a home invasion five and a half years ago, left me and Gabby Sofias legal guardians. Gabby and I were at college but Sofia was home at the time, shit both of our parents through the heart but couldn't bring himself to shoot a five year old so they just left her. She was sat at the top of the stairs the entire time, as soon as they had left she went downstairs got covered in blood then ran to the next door neighbours who then called the cops."

"Did they ever catch the guy." Asked Halstead.

"No, Sofia was too young to provide a viable id so the case went cold."

"Tonio we got you chips!" Said Sofia bursting through the door. As soon as she saw how many people were ther she shrunk back a bit.

"Thanks you Sof, come up here." He said patting the spot where she had sat previously. "This is my team." Once everyone was talking and Sofia was in a conversation with Lindsay Gabby approached her brother.

"I'm going back to the firehouse, is Sofia ok here with you?" She whispered.

"Of course, go I'll be fine." As soon as Gabby left the room she had a moment of realisation, she had no car. At that moment Burgess and Atwater came out of Antonios room.

"Hey do you need a lift?" Asked Kim.

"That would be great thanks."

"Hey Dawson!" Greeted Shay.

"Hey guys, thanks for covering me Brett."

"It's no problem, it was a bit awkward hanging round the same house as my ex."

"Hold up, who?!" Asked Gabby.

"Cruz." Brett replied, leaning back against the ambo.

"I can sort of see it!" Teased Dawson.

"I know right!" Exclaimed Shay. "Now Otis is hitting on her!"

"I can't see that." Said Dawson thinking, she knew who else she could see Brett with. _Truck 81, Squad 3, ambulance 61 multiple vehicle accident..._

"Thanks again Brett." Said Dawson as she took her radio off Brett and climbed into the ambo.

"Ready for your first call with Truck and Squad?"

"Suppose so." Replied Dawson.

 ** _Review and all that good stuff, it only takes a minute! Also I'm sorry but #Brettonio and #Dawsey are gonna happen in this story..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Translations in** italics _

"Hey buddy we need you to hold still." Said Casey as he checked one of the three cars involved in the crash out. "Does anything hurt?" He asked the young boy in the back.

"Papa, papa!" He shouted for his dad. "Habla papá por favor" _dad, dad! Talk dad please_

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Dawson stuck her head in to the car. _What's your name?_

"Diego."

"Bueno Diego ¿qué duele?" _Alright Diego what hurts?_

"mi cuello" _my neck_

"¿Puedes mover los dedos de los pies?" _Can you wiggle your toes?_

"Si" _Yes_

"Casey, sounds like whiplash" she says sticking her head out of the passenger side window. "Shay, get a c-collar and a backboard for the kid."

"¿Y mi papa?" Asked Diego. _And my dad?_

"los bomberos van a conseguir que ambos salgan bien" replied Dawson. _The firemen are going to get you both out ok._

"Hey Dawson, what about the dad?" Called Casey

"Hola me llamo Gabriella ¿y tú?"

"Paulo."

"Te necesito para colgar allí Paulo." _I need you to hang in there Paulo._ "His leg is trapped, looks broken."

 ** _Back at the firehouse_**

"Why do you even know that much Spanish?" Shay asked as the ambos pulled back into the house.

"My mom was fluent and insisted that Antonio and I were too." She got out the ambo. "Never saw much point until I got on my first call, Mexican guy oded on some kind of drug and the only person who knew what was his Mexican wife who did not speak a word of English."

"Well I'm glad she made you!" Shay playfully slapped Gabby on the back.

"Did I mention our dad made us do boxing?" She said putting her hands into fists. "Yeah Tonio won Silver Gloves and came runner up in Golden Gloves and I was second in Silver Gloves." She said playfully punching Shays arm.

"Remind me, never mess with a Dawson." Shay held her hands up in mock surrender and entered the house. Gabby hung back and pulled out her phone. _Hey everything alright? How's Fia? Xx._ After hitting send Gabby went to see where Shay had gone.

"Honestly Erin you didn't have to stay, I would have been fine." Antonio argued, trying to get the female officer to go back to work.

"We don't know if the gang will retaliate and you are in no fit shape to be defending Sofia." She nodded down at the girl who had her head bent over a note book. "What ya doing?" Erin moved over so she was next to the girl.

"Spanish, mom made us learn it and I actually quite like it." Replied the girl with a smile that turned a bit sad.

"¡ nunca dijiste!" Exclaimed Antonio. _You never said!_

"Es divertidoReplied the girl using basic Spanish. _It's fun._ Then Tonios phone pinged. _Erin refuses to leave me alone but I should be out in the morning. Did you know Fia still does Spanish? I had no idea. Xx_

As soon as Gabby opened the text back at the firehouse she smiled. "What's making you so happy Dawson?" Asked Herrmann who was sat opposite her.

"My sister carried on learning Spanish without telling either of us and I think Antonio is in shock." Dawson explained.

"Good on the kid! I wish one of my kids would do something..." he paused to think of the right word. "Normal without Cindy or I knowing!" Gabby started to laugh.

"How bigs the Herrmann clan?" Dawson asked.

"Too big!" Commented Cruz from the opposite end of the table.

"Four boys one girl." Dawson raised her eyebrows slightly at Cruz.

"Anyone else round here have kids?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Nope just me and you, if you count Sofia."

 _After Shift._

"Hey you two, ready to go?" Said Gabby as she enter Antonios room after shift.

"One more minute in here and we will die." Said Antonio dramatically making Sofia laugh, then yawn.

"Is someone a bit tired?" Gabby asked her little sister.

"Mhm." She muttered snuggling back into her chair. Gabby leant forward and put the girl on her hip.

Once they got back to the house and put Sofia into bed Gabby grabbed some chips and headed through to the living room in search of Antonio. "There you go." She says throwing a bag of chips at her brothers head.

"Thanks sis." He says rubbing his head. The pair sat watching the TV for a minute before Antonio spoke up. "Any boyfriend material at the firehouse." Gabby blushed. "Ooh Gabbys got a crush!" Antonio teased.

"There is some good girlfriend material for you too." Gabby shot back.

"Shay?" The brother had not much liked the paramedic in that way earlier.

"No, Sylvie Brett, she covered me whilst I was at the hospital." Gabby paused. "Oh yeah, Herrmann wants us both at Mollys tonight."

"What about Sofia?"

"He told me to drop her of at his house and his wife will take care of her. No excuses."

"Thanks for doing this Cindy." Said Antonio as he and Gabby dropped Sofia of at Herrmanns house.

"It's no problem at all. If you want her to stay the night just get Christopher to text me."

"That won't be necessary." Said Gabby thinking back to the nightmares from last week. "Come on then Tonio."

"Everyone, A warm Mollys welcome to Gabby and Antonio Dawson, New paramedic on 51 and Intellegence." Called Herrmann. Everyone in the bar cheered. Gabby and Antonio walked up to the bar. "First drinks on the house." He stated.

"Beer for Gabby and orange and lemonade for me." Said Antonio gesturing to his sling. Herrmann served up the drinks and Gabby looked around, all of truck, the majority of Squad, Brett and Shay, as well as Antonios department from the hospital. Gabby got up and made her way over to Severide, Brett and Shays table.

"Hey can I borrow my partner for a minute." She said putting her hands on Shays shoulders and turning her around. Gabby led Shay away from Brett and Antonio before speaking. "Relationship status on Brett." She said bluntly.

"Single as far as I know, why?" Shay asked.

"What's her type?" Asked Gabby not giving Shay an answer.

"I only know of two boyfriends, Cruz and this guy Harrison. But she has talked about wanting someone tall, dark and handsome. Now my turn to ask the questions, who are you setting her up with?"

"Antonio."

"As in your brother Antonio?" Shay looked across the bar at Antonio then Brett. "I can see it you know."

 ** _The next chapter is going to be one week later when Sofia starts school and Gabby is settled in at the house but Antonio is still injured._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I have no idea how old the Herrmann kids are but we are just going to say that Luke will be in Sofias class. Also Antonios arm is still injured but it's not in a sling anymore (so he can drive.)_**

"Boden."

"Hey, its Gabby." She said over the phone.

"I need the first hour of shift off, Shay got Brett to cover me."

"Thanks for letting me know." Gabby hung up the phone.

"I'm all good to drop you off at school." Gabby announced as she re-entered the kitchen. Gabby pulled up a seat at the breakfast bar and glanced at the clock. 8:05. They had 45 minutes to get the ten year old dressed, and to school. "Come on, have you got your bag packed?" Sofia nodded, her mouth full of rice krispys. "Clothes picked out?" The girl swallowed.

"I was hoping you would help me pick them out." The girl put her spoon down, took the bowl to the sink then headed for her room. Gabby got up and followed her.

About ten minutes later Gabby left Sofias room and crossed the hallway into her room. After pulling on some jeans, a navy blue vest top and a grey hooded sweatshirt, Gabby left her room and returned to the kitchen to grab a snack. "Did she dictate your outfit for you?" Antonio asked her as she grabbed a breakfast bar.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to dress 'too coppish'" Antonio made air quotes around the last two words.

"Perhaps she just doesn't want people to know that her big brother is a cop?" Said Gabby. "Anyway how was the date with Brett?" Gabby asked changing the subject. Antonio was off the pain meds so he could drink, so Gabby and Shay set him up with a date with Brett.

"Okay I guess." He said taking a sip out of a full cup of coffee.

"Ok? You didn't get back until after midnight and that is your third cup of coffee since I got up." Gabby pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Shay. _Get details out of Brett about the date, Antonio isn't saying anything x._ Gabby looked at the clock 8:26. She got up and walked to her sisters door. "Come on we're leaving in four minutes." She called through the door.

"Do I look alright?" Sofia said opening the door. She was wearing the black jeans, pale blue sweatshirt that Gabby had picked out with her navy converse and her hair pulled back into a ponytail that was falling down.

"You look amazing but would you like me to redo your hair for you?" The girl nodded and allowed Gabby into her room. "How do you want it?"

"Can you do a high ponytail?"

"I can do better than that." Gabby set to work braiding the top of Sofias dark hair back then pulling the rest up into a high ponytail. "Come on then, grab your bag." Sofia picked up her bag then ran out infront of Gabby until she reached her big brother.

"Someone's excited." He said.

"I'm nervous but excited."

"It'll be fine." Said Gabby. "Come on you don't want to be late for your first day!" The trio left the house and Gabby went to her car whilst Antonio went to his, both cars were needed so Gabby could go straight to work after then get home the next day. "Whos car you riding in?" The girl paused for a second.

"Gabbys!" She ran over and got into the passenger seat.

They arrived at the school ten minutes before the bell went so they could go to the office. As soon as they had got out of their cars Sofia had gone to Antonio who now had his good arm around his sisters shoulders. "Hi how may I help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"It's Sofias first day." Said Antonio.

"Oh yes, Sofia Dawson starting fifth grade, if you head on through those doors there then go right, the second door on your left." She reached under her desk and pressed a little button that opened the doors. "Oh wait can you fill these out and bring them back to me on your way out." She handed Gabby a double sided form.

Once they arrived at the correct class room Antonio knocked on the door. "Come in." Called a female voice. "Oh you must be Sofia Dawson." Said a young brunette teacher. "I am Miss Cooper." Sofia nestled into Antonios side.

"It's ok Fia this is your new teacher." Said Antonio.

Gabby turned to Antonio. "I can see Cindy so I will just take Sofia outside." Gabby led Sofia outside then she happily ran to Cindy. Antonio looked at his watch they had five minutes until the bell went.

"How much do you know about Sofia?" He asked the teacher.

"I only read her past report cards." Said the teacher hesitantly.

"Do you have any family projects planned for this year?" Asked Antonio before Gabby got back.

"One, a family tree one."

"Sorry about him." Gabby apologised. "What he's trying to say is Sofia struggles to talk about family so she may struggle with any family related projects."

"May I ask why? You are her parents right?" Said the teacher.

"No our parents died five years ago, we're siblings." Explained Antonio.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Said Gabby. "One other thing, the receptionist told us to give her this now but we need at least a day to get all the information."

"That's fine just leave me a phone number and any medical information now." Said the teacher handing Gabby a post it note and a pen. _Medical Information non, contact number:_ Gabby handed the post it note to Antonio so he could write his phone number down as he is the one off work.

"She does have panick attacks from time to time but if she does just call Antonio." Said Gabby peeling the post it off and sticking it on the desk.

"Thank you for letting me know, feel free to drop in before or after lessons if she has any problems."

"Thank you." Said Gabby with a smile as she led Antonio towards the door.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Said Antonio once they reached Cindy and Sofia, the rest of the Herrmann clan running around.

"It's no problem, she's less hassle than any of our kids halved." Said Cindy. Then the school bell went and Cindy bent down to Luke. "Keep an eye on Sofia ok?" The boy nodded briefly before running off to join his friends. Sofia stood in between Antonio and Gabby studying all the little friendship groups.

"Go on then Fia, I will be here when you come out kay." Said Antonio ushering Sofia forwards. Reluctantly, the girl went and joined the back of the line and another girl started a conversation with her, Sofia made a mental note to thank Gabby for doing her hair later after all it did start a conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am behind watch Chicago Fire so I am keeping Mills on Squad, Cruz on Truck and no Kidd. Sorry for the gap between updates I am just going back to school so they will be more regular next month so here's a long chapter to say sorry._**

As soon as Gabby was at the firehouse and Brett had left Gabby pulled Shay aside and into the ambo. "What did she tell you?" Dawson demanded.

"Your brother is a hot gentleman. That's all she said before she realised I would report back to you."

"Damn it!" Dawson cursed under her breath.

"Also she drank about twenty cups of coffee so I'm guessing a late night."

"Antonio had three in between me getting up and us leaving and he probably is either asleep or drinking coffee right this second."

"So how was your first day?" Antonio asked as he collected his sister from school.

"Good, can we go see Gabby?" Antonio paused, confused.

"Let me just text her." _Just picked Sofia up says her day was good and she wants to come see you?_ He pressed send. As Antonio opened the car door for Sofia his phone went off. _Of course you can come to the house, is she ok?_. "We're going to the firehouse." Antonio announced as he got into the car. "Are you going to tell me why?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I made a friend!" She said pleased with herself. "And I want to tell Gabby because the first thing we talked about was my hair." Antonio smiled happy that his youngest sister was doing ok.

Once they entered the firehouse Sofia got nervous as it was only her second time seeing these people,apart from Shay who Sofia had gotten close with. She stood closer to Antonio and glanced around for any sign of Shay or her sister. Her eyes landed on the ambo and the two people restocking it. "Gabby!!" The girl ran across the room and hugged her big sister. "Thank you!"

"What for?" Gabby asked glancing at her brother.

"I made a friend! She started talking to me because she likes my hair."

"I guess that makes me official hairdresser when I'm around." Said Gabby sending a relived look at Shay and Tonio. "So how was school." Gabby sat on the back of the ambo and pulled Sofia up next to her.

"We played soccer in PE and Miss Cooper gave me this to give to one of you." The girl pulled a letter out of her bag.

"They want you to go and play in the soccer match after school tomorrow."

"Wow." Said Shay. "Can we come?" She asked the little girl.

"Only you three." She said looking at her siblings and Shay. _Ambo 51 gunshot victim 131st street._

"I'll see you after school tomorrow." Said Gabby as she got into the ambo knowing Antonio was going to take Sofia home.

"Actually we might hang around a bit." Said Antonio as Gabby closed her door. Antonio took Sofias hand and led her into the common room of the firehouse. "Do you have any home work?" Antonio asked the girl as he sat her down at the table.

"Nope." Answered the girl.

"Okay, I need to go talk to Herrmann so come and find me if you need me." He got up and started his hunt for Herrmann. "Hey Herrmann." Antonio approached him in the dorm room.

"What can I do for you Antonio?" Antonio reached into his back pocket and pulled out the paperwork the receptionist had given Gabby earlier.

"Who do I put as her emergency contacts?" Antonio had spent the first half of his day filling out all the questions but he had no idea who to put for the emergency contacts.

"You and Gabby obviously." Herrmann looked at the sheet.

"It's different from her old school because we only had to put four people but now we need six." Explained Antonio.

"Put You, Gabby, Boden, someone out of your unit who Sofia knows, Voight and then Cindy in case no one else can be reached." Explained Herrmann.

"Okay, thanks, do you have Cindys information?" Antonio passed Herrmann a pen and he wrote Cindys contact details down. Next Antonio went to Bodens office to collect his details, as Antonio knocked on Bodens door Otis shouted for him down the corridor. Antonio turned on his heel before running back to where he had left his little sister. Mills was crouched down on the floor infront of Sofia with his hands on hers counting to ten slowly. Antonio went and crouched down next to Mills, "It's ok Fia I'm here." The girl was sat in the chair Tonio had left her in earlier but she was sweating, hyperventilating and her muscles were tensed up. As soon as Mills had evened her breathing out Antonio picked her up and asked where Gabbys bed was.

"Third from the end, on the right." Replied Casey. Antonio walked there and placed the girl on the bed, immediately she eased a little and fell asleep.

"This is Atwater, requesting backup, 131st street, we have a hostage situation in progress. We have two EMTs inside." Platt saw the backup request and called for Lindsay and Halstead.

"I am aware this is not an intelligence issue but family is family, Dawson's sister is being held hostage." She explained to Lindsay.

"Come on Jay we are going, I will deal with Voight." Halstead and Lindsay pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse. And Lindsay ran over to Burgess. "What do we have."

"Three hostages, one shot and one at gun point."

"Where's Gabby?" Sofia asked waking up slightly.

"On a call remember?" The girl nodded then snuggled back down to sleep.

"Put the gun down." Erin tried to talk the man down.

"You go." He waved the gun at Shay who looked from CPD to the guy then Gabby.

"Let her go and take me instead." Said Shay standing up and beginning to walk over to him.

"No, why should I?" He half shouted pushing the gun harder against Gabbys head.

"Do you have family?" Asked Lindsay taking a step forward.

"That doesn't matter." He shouted at her. "Now get back."

"Well she does." Pressed Lindsay. "She has a kid." The guys hand losend on the gun. By this time the victim had bled out and Shay was still stood there. "Let her go and you will live. Drop the weapon." The gun fell to the floor and Gabby ran, she would have carried on running but Shay caught her.

"Hey Lindsay can we go?" Called Shay.

"I will be round the firehouse later to collect statements from you both so go." The paramedics walked to the rig.

As soon as Dawson was out of the ambo Severide called to her. "Antonios with Sofia on your bed." Gabby looked at Shay before running to check on her sister.

"Antonio what's going on." Gabby almost shouted until she spotted the sleeping girl.

"She had a normal panic attack in the common room and Mills calmed her down, I brought her round here and she fell asleep." He looked into Gabbys eyes and saw the slight fear. "Hey what's happened?" He pulled her over to the bed next to Sofia.

"Some kid got shot, then the shooter came back and took me and Shay hostage. I'm only stood here right now because Lindsay told him about Fia and he dropped his gun"

"It seems like people like Dawson's." Antonio joked. He looked down at Gabby who's head was now leaning on his shoulder. "Sorry wrong time."

"There is another Dawson here remember." Gabby swatted his leg. "Have you sorted the paperwork out for her school?" She remembered.

"Asked Herrmann about the contacts and he said us two, Boden, someone she knows from the station, Voight and Cindy. So we are going to make a stop at the precinct before heading home." He leant forwards and kissed his sisters head. "We'll be fine." He walked over to Sofia and woke her up. "We are going to go to the police station for a bit." The girl rolled over, stood up and took her brothers hand. The pair walked out of the firehouse and into Antonios car. As they pulled into the precinct parking lot Sofia let out a yawn. "We're going straight home after this I promise." He walked around to the passenger side and pulled the girl out and put her on his hip.

"Hey Dawson your not back until tomorrow." Shouted Platt as Antonio headed up the stairs to intelligence.

"Personal business." He replied bluntly.

"Hey Dawson man, how's the arm?" Halstead was up and greeting him as soon as he rounded the corner.

"All good." He signalled to the girl who had fell asleep on his hip and Jay led him through to the break room. "Is Erin around?" He asked closing the door on the sleeping ten year old.

"Hey Dawson." Erin rounded the corner. "How's Gabby?"

"Bit shaken up but she will be fine in a few days." Antonio said.

"Anyway I need two people for her emergency contact thing for school, so I was thinking Erin because you two get on well and I don't know who else to put." He passed Lindsay the sheet so she could write her details down.

"What about Burgess?" She thought.

"She's good with kids and she's trustworthy." Said Ruzek from his desk. Antonio nodded.

"Are you alright to keep an eye on the kid for a minute whilst I find her?" He asked his colleagues. They all nodded.

 ** _I am planning some interesting chapters soon think Chicago Fire Season 4 Episode 13 in a certain school..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I've been reading lots of other fan fictions recently so if any of this sounds familiar then that's why._**

Antonio returned to intelligence a few minutes later having got Burgess to fill out the form. "So any connection with my shooting and the hostage situation earlier?" Antonio asked.

"Not that we have found so far." Said Olinsky. Then the door opened at the end of the room and Sofia crept out.

"Hi sweetie." Erin addressed her.

"Hi Erin!" The girl looked around, disoriented having never been here before.

"Hey, come look at this cool game I have." Said Erin picking the girl up and sitting her at her desk and pulling up the app they used to make facial composites. "Look, you change the facial features like this." She showed Sofia who nodded before taking the mouse and beginning her creation.

After about ten minutes of talking Erin looked down at the screen and the girl. Sofia closed her eyes for a second then opened them and changed something on the screen.

"Enough about us, what's your love life like Dawson?" Said Atwater.

"Well... there is someone." He glanced at his little sister to make sure she wasn't paying attention. "She's a paramedic, friend of Gabbys. Her names Sylvie Brett."

"Oh yeah she has responded to loads of our stuff, nice catch though." Said Halstead. The conversation continued for a few minutes before Erin checked on Sofias progress again, she bit her lips to stop her jaw from dropping, she sat watching the girl for a few more minutes before Sofia looked up at Erin.

"Done." Erin let her jaw drop now the girl was finished.

"Sorry Dawson I don't think your her favourite sibling." Antonio stood up from the desk he was leaning on and walked around so he could see the screen. On it was a mirror image of Gabby.

"Holy guacamole." His jaw dropped open. "Can you email that to me?" He asked Erin. She nodded and lent over Sofia. "Come on then Sof let's get you home." He took the girls hand.

"Aw but.." she began to protest.

"Next time your here you can have another go." Said Lindsay making the girl smile happily. The two siblings walked out of the precinct and got into Antonios SUV.

"Let's get home." Antonio turned his key in the ignition and drove home.

Antonio opened the front door and Sofia walked in and ran up to her room and dumped her bag next to the door before running back down. "Can we watch some TV?" She asked her brother who was in the kitchen pouring a glass of apple juice whilst the coffee machine was going behind him.

"Why don't you take these." He said passing her the apple juice and a cereal bar. "And go find something to watch and I'll be through in a minute." Once Sofia had gone through into the living room Antonio walked through into the home office that he and Gabby had set up and pulled up the email Lindsay had sent him. He put some photo paper into the printer and sent the picture Sofia had made, he made two copies, one for Gabby and one for the photo wall. The photo wall was one of Gabbys ideas after their parents had passed away, it was a wall as soon as you walked into the house that had things that Sofia wanted there parents to see. Like school certificates, spelling test results, drawings etc. Once they had printed he picked them up along with a piece of tape to stick one copy to the wall. "So what we watching?" Antonio walked in to the living room afterwards and sat on the sofa next to his sister.

"I wanted you to choose." She threw the remote at him.

"Just for that I'm going to make you watch..." he flicked through the channels. "Judge Judy." Sofia groaned so Antonio tickled her feet making her squeal.

"Stop Tonio, i beg, por favor." She put the Spanish on the end as she knew it would stop Antonio. Antonio stopped then turned and started watching the TV. Sofia tried to watch but got bored after a few minutes so she got up and gathered her sketchbook, crayons and pencil and sat at the table in the corner of the living room. She did a similar thing to what she was doing at the precinct but instead of moving the mouse she added a few more lines to her picture. After Antonios episode of Judge Judy had finished he spoke to his sister.

"Do you have any homework for school? Or anything I need to sign?" He asked her. She paused for a second to think before getting up and collecting a small orange book from her school bag.

"I need to learn these spellings for a test on Friday." She handed the book to her brother who read through it.

"Okay, tell Gabby to test you on them tomorrow, but just have a read of them tonight." He handed her the small book back. Sofia then moved back to her seat and continued to draw, a few minutes later she swapped her pencil for her crayons and began to colour her picture in. Two hours after she started she sat back and studied her picture for a second before getting up and moving next to her brother.

"What's for tea?" She noticed the wave of hunger that had been creeping over her for the past thirty minutes.

"Fish finger sandwiches?" That was one of Antonios specialties, Gabby was the chef in the house so when she was on shift they would eat basic meals. "What did you draw?" Antonio turned his attention to the girls drawing. The girl shifted her eyes. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to look?" Sofia didn't answer. Antonio got up and walked over to her mini desk. The girl didn't protest but just watched his face. "Sofia this is crazy good." The girl had drawn a lifelike picture of Erin. "Can I send it her?" Sofia nodded sheepishly. "Actually I'm going to photocopy it and give it her tomorrow." He picked up the sketchbook and took it to the photocopier before returning it to the girl. "Come on, help me get dinner ready."

 ** _Next chapter we get into the story a bit more._**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Antonio declared at 8pm, the film they were watching had just ended and the credits were scrolling across the screen. When she didn't answer, he glanced across at Sofia she was curled up in her pjs fast asleep. Antonio grinned to himself before standing up and walking over to the girl. Carefully he picked her up into his arms and headed for her bedroom, once she was tucked up in bed he lent over and whispered into her hair. "Love you monkey, sleep tight." He kissed her on the forehead before creeping back out and into the hallway. Antonio then chose to watch some tv for an hour before making his own way to bed.

The next morning Antonio was up as usual and was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when Sofia woke up and walked downstairs in her pjs. "Morning Fia." Antonio said as she entered the small kitchen diner.

"Hey Tonio." She climbed up onto the stool next to him. "What's for breakfast?" She asked looking around the kitchen.

"Two slices of toast." At that second the toaster pinged behind him. He stood up, grabbed the butter and set about buttering the toast. "Did Gabby pick you out another outfit?" He asked as he slid the plate across the table. She nodded, Antonio continued sipping his coffee whilst the girl munched away happily. A few minutes later Sofia got up and ran upstairs. About ten minutes later she returned wearing some blue jeans, a pale purple sweatshirt dotted with diamantes and her little black boots. Her long hair was kept out of her face by a purple tartan hair band. Once she was sat back down ready for school Antonio spoke. "I know I'm not meant to dress too copish but I'm going straight into work after dropping you off. I'm going to leave my badge in the car though." He ruffled her hair. "Come on then let's get you to school." He stood up and Sofia followed him out of the door.

"It's been quite a slow shift hasn't it?" Said Gabby as they had five minutes left on shift, no major fires all shift.

"It has actually." Said Shay as they sat on the back of the ambo.

"You still coming to Sofias football match later?" Gabby remembered.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'll meet you at yours at like 3?"

"Cool."

Antonio had just sat down when Ruzek started speaking "We may have found a connection between the warehouse and the shooting." Said Ruzek as he stood up and walked to the board. "Both gunmen shot by Lindsay had this tattooed on there arm." He pinned a picture of a viper onto the board. Dawson's head immediately hit his hands.

"What is it Dawson?" Asked Lindsay.

"Thats the New York Vipers tattoo, two of their guys were the lead suspects in a home invasion murder five years ago."

"Your parents?" Said Erin. Antonio nodded. "Why would they be after you again?"

"I have no idea." He paused to think. "Why did they follow us here? They'd got away with it in New York?" Everyone shrugged.

"Lets see if we can find where they're staying." Said Voight, who had been stood in the corner listening. "Dawson, my office for a minute." Once Antonio was in he shut the door. "Can you work this case?"

"Of course." Voight gestured for Antonio to leave. Once he had sat at his desk he reached into his bag to look at the family photo he kept in there. "Oh yeah, Erin, Sofia made you this last night." He pulled the photo copy out and passed it to her.

"This is amazing, she can draw." She paused to think. "I didn't know you had a picture of me."

"I don't, she drew it from memory."

Once shift had ended Gabby walked out with Shay, both were to deep in conversation to notice the guy stood across the street watching them. However when Severide exited the house with Casey seconds later he saw him. "Hey what do you want!" He shouted as he turned towards the guy. Severides shout caught Shay and Dawson's attention so they turned to see what was going on. The guy however, didn't flinch but just continued staring at the same point. It took Gabby a few seconds longer to look from the lieutenants to across the road but when she did she didn't see him, then her eyes caught a guy stood with his hands in his pockets, black jeans and a black short sleeved top. Gabbys eyes caught a tattoo on his arm but she was too far away to make it out.

"Hey you heard him, what's your problem!" Shouted Casey. That's when Gabbys eyes connected with his. Those bright blue eyes, she felt like she remembered them from somewhere. Then she remembered New York. Her whole world began to blur as she remembered the mug shot book. Then everything went black. Casey and Severide were still focused on the guy, who saw Gabby begin to fall, got into his car and drove of leaving Severide and Casey confused until they heard a bang then Shay shout. Gabby had fallen back and hit her head on the concrete, Caseys face fell as the women he had a crush on lay on the ground. He began to run over to Shay. Severide had ran back into the house to get more help.

"Mills, thank god." He greeted the medically trained firefighter. "Dawson's passed out outside." Mills broke into a slight run that attracted attention from the rest of the house who followed.

Shay had gotten Gabby laying down and was checking her pulse when the rest of the house came out. "Heart rates normal, she probably just fainted." She updated everyone as they got closer.

"What happened?" Boden boomed as he exited the building.

"Some guy stood over there" Severide pointed. "Was staring at her, not talking then he got in his car as she fell." Severide explained what he had seen. "We were to busy looking at the guy to notice Gabby."

"Shay?" He spoke to the paramedic who was now sat at her partners side checking her pulse to make sure it was consistent.

"What Severide said but she was studying him before she fell then her hand went out towards me then she fell."

 ** _Planning some one shots to go along side this going into more detail of the thing mentioned in this story like a Brettonio date, Sofias first day at school etc._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry about the gap between uploads but I am currently resting a broken finger and a sprained one (remind me never to play sports) so typing is a struggle._**

"We should take her down to med, just to be safe." Shay told Mills. "Con someone get me a backboard?" The rest of the house looked at each other before Otis ran back inside. "Thanks." She said when Casey took the backboard from him. Between Mills, Shay and Casey they got her onto the backboard and into the ambo.

"You coming lieutenant?" Mills asked as he got into the driving seat.

"Okay." He hopped into the back alongside Shay. Severide shut the doors and tapped the back, then Mills sped off.

"Anybody want the job of telling her brother?" Severide joked receiving a stern glare from Boden he changed his statement. "I'm going to go drop by the district." He walked off, got in his car and drove off. In the ambo Shay checked Gabby over properly.

"Pupils are responsive, pulse is steady." All of a sudden Gabbys eyelids creased before they slowly opened. The light was almost blinding so her eyes flicked shut again. "Hey Gabby, its Shay." Gabbys hand went up towards her head.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Can you tell me what day it is?" Gabby looked around briefly before thinking

"I.. I ddont know." She slurred her speech slightly.

"Shay!" Mills called into the back as he pulled into med. She jumped up and began getting Gabby out of the ambo.

"Gabriella Dawson, 30 years old, passed out for unknown causes, suspected head injury." Shay reported as she handed her partner over.

"Hey Trudy." Severide greeted the desk Sargent.

"Hey Kelly, what can I do for ya."

"I'm looking for Dawson?"

"Take a seat and he'll be down in a minute."

"Hey man what's up?" Antonio had briefly met Kelly at Mollys.

"It's Gabby." Antonio got nervous. "Some guy was staring at her from across the road then she passed out." Antonio was out the door in a flash.

Antonio half ran into the ER, he stood for a minute glancing around before approaching the desk. "Dawson, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Room 6." Antonio dashed to the room, Shay, Mills and Casey were stood outside.

"What's going on!" He tried to push past them to get to the door.

"You can see her in a minute, just let the doctors do there job." Mills guided him to a seat with the help of Casey.

"Are you guys her family?" The doctor came out minutes later.

"I'm her brother." Antonio stood followed by Shay.

"Your sister has a grade 1 concussion, she also fainted due to some sort of shock."

"Will she be alright?" He asked.

"We need to keep her in for an hour to make sure she doesn't get any worse, she can't be left alone for 24 hours but she will be back for her next shift."

"Can we see her?" Shay asked.

"Of course, she was asking for Shay and Antonio?" Said the doctor.

"Well, I'll take the ambo back, you coming Casey?" Stated Mills.

"Sure." Casey followed him out of the door.

"Gabby." Antonio walked in to the room closely followed by Shay. "What happened."

"This guy across the road, he was a suspect in New York." She half whispered. "Anyway." She spoke up. "You need to go back to work and catch them."

"You can't be left alone." Antonio protested.

"I'll stay with her, I'm meant to be coming round later anyway." Shay said.

"Okay." He gave in. "I'll send someone round to collect statements later, and we'll need statements from some people from the house." Antonio clicked back into cop mode.

"We'll be fine." Shay reassured him. Antonio glanced back protectively before heading out the door. "One problem." Shay lent back in a seat. "We don't have a car." Gabby chuckled before lifting her hands up and rubbing her temples. "That bad, huh?"

"Mhm."

"If you don't want to go to Sofias soccer game, I can get someone to go for us, Mills, Brett, Cruz or Casey." Shays face lit up.

"I don't like that face." Said Gabby lifting her head slightly to glare at her partner.

"Caseys reaction to." She waved her hand in the air. "All this, he soooo has a crush." Gabby blushed causing Shay to sit bolt upright. "And so do you." Gabby blushed further.

"And were still going to that soccer match." She tried to change the subject.

"Now I get to play Cupid for two Dawson's, maybe I could recruit Sofia." She thought aloud.

"Don't go turning my baby sister against me, your a bad influence." Gabby joked. The banter continued for awhile before Shay lent back again and pulled out her phone. "Who you texting?" Gabby asked worriedly.

"Calm down, it's not loverboy, just seeing if Sev would bring my car over."

"Why didn't you catch me." Gabby groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"I didn't realise you were going to pass out." Shay helped Gabby out of the hospital bed later,so she was ready to go when Kelly came to pick them up.

"Glad to see you up and about." Severide stuck his head round the door. "Ready to check out."

"You make it sound like a hotel." Shay joked. "We call shotgun." She added with a grin. Severide led Shay and Gabby out of the hospital and into Shays small car. Shay buckled into the driving seat and dropped her roomie off at the firehouse before going to Gabbys. "Let me just grab my bag." Shay popped the trunk once she was parked in the Dawson's driveway.

"You carry a night bag in the trunk?" Gabby questioned as she pulled out a blue duffle bag.

"Never know what's gonna happen." The pair headed up to the door, Gabby unlocked it, they walked past Antonios empty gun safe before they reached _the wall. "_ Did Sofia draw this?" Shay pointed to a portrait stuck up.

"I don't know. It's new, I know that much."

 ** _Our couples will be seen a lot more in chapter 11 onwards. Just wanted to see if people wanted Linseride or Linstead (would like the answers ASAP)? Hopefully those one shots will be written soon and if you have any other ideas for one shots to go alongside this leave a review. Are the Dawson's targets, Is it just the older two or is it all three..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_This is more of a Chicago PD chapter. Also at the time of writing this no one has answered my Lindseride/Linstead question so I am going for Lindseride with a close Linstead friendship, sorry if this isn't what you wanted, it's your own fault for not replying._**

"Gabby and Sofia will want to continue their normal lives." Antonio argued against witness protection for his family.

"I'm happy to go undercover?" Halstead offered to help his friend.

"Me too." Added Lindsay, Voight just glanced around as his team supported their newest member.

"Okay, Erin and Jay go to Sofias school and work with them to get a undercover in there, I'll get Trudy to position someone outside the firehouse, Al you and Ruzek are on the house. Atwater and Dawson keep looking for our guys." Voight decided.

"On it boss." Erin stood up and picked her jacket up before leading Jay out to the car.

"How may I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"We're here to see the Dean?" Asked Erin.

"Do you have an appointment?" Jay pulled out his badge and tapped it on the desk. The receptionists eyes flicked from the badge to Jay to Erin then back. "Let me go get him." She hurried away nervously.

"How may I help you officers?" A tall grey haired man appeared on the other side of the door, he unlocked it before opening it.

"I'm Detective Lindsay and this is Detective Halstead, is there somewhere more private we can speak?" He led them through to his office. "We have reasons to belive that one of your pupils is a target of a dangerous gang that we belive has already killed at least two people."

"How may I help?"

"We were hoping we could position an undercover with in the school." Said Jay.

"May I ask which pupil?" Asked the headteacher.

"We can't disclose that." Said Erin. "Perhaps I could come in as a receptionist?" She proposed.

"Okay." He agreed, ignoring glares from Jay she continued.

"Can we have as few people as possible know?"

"It can stay between us three and Clara, our current receptionist? You can be a trainee?"

"When do I start?" Erin joked lightly.

"Tomorrow?"

"You don't need to ask me everything, your my boss now." He nodded. Jay led them out of the room.

"I'm not going to be near when you tell Voight." Jay joked as they climbed into the car.

"Don't worry I can handle him." Jay pulled away back to the district.

"So..." Antonio said as Erin and Jay walked up the stairs into intelligence.

"She needs to talk with Voight and I recommend taking cover." Erin pulled a face at her partner before continuing the walk to Voights office.

"What about?" Asked Atwater almost as confused as Dawson as they all watched the conversation through the window.

"Hey Hank," Lindsay closed the door behind her. "We spoke to the Dean at Sofias school."

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Lindsay bit her lip.

"I'm going under as a trainee receptionist." She bit the bullet. "It's better to have someone with experience at the school as Antonio and Gabby can stand up for themselves whereas Sofia..." She drained off. Voight sighed before he spoke.

"I'm not overly happy with this but I know where your coming from." As much as Voight didn't want to admit it he actually quite liked the youngest Dawson.

"Thanks boss." She turned and left the office with a smug look on her face."Easy." She stated after closing the door. She sat at her desk and finished any paperwork she had.

"He let you do it just like that!?" Said Jay. She didn't even look up, just shrugged.

"So what's happening?" Asked Antonio, having still not been brought up to date.

"She somehow got Voight to agree to her going undercover as the receptionist at your sisters school, what about you guys?"

"We still don't know where they're camping out, but a buddy of Dawson's in New York sent over some mug shots of our gang." Said Atwater passing out the files.

"I'll go with Atwater to Gabby then the chief and Dawson and Lindsay go to the two lieutenants." The four grabbed their coats and headed to there assignments.

"How well can you keep a secret?" Lindsay asked Dawson as they began there drive to Kelly Severides apartment.

"Depends, is it a good or bad secret?" He sent her a quick glance from the driving seat.

"Good, I hope." She replied almost nervously.

"I will keep it if I think it's good."

"Well..." She said not sure how to begin. "Kelly and I have sort of been going out for a few months now, and no one really knows. Shay suspects he has a girlfriend but that's as close as anyone's got." She looked nervously at Dawson, waiting for a reply,

"Your secrets safe with me." Erin released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Here we are." He pulled into the apartment complexs parking lot.

"Hey guys." Severide answered the door awkwardly.

"Hey Kel." Said Lindsay standing on her tip toes abit so she could kiss his cheek. Kelly just looked from her to Antonio confused. "It's alright I told him." She said afterwards.

"She just couldn't wait to see you again." Antonio joked, earning a chuckle from Severide and a glare from Lindsay.

"How's Gabby?" Severide asked as he opened the door further to allow both cops into his and Shays apartment.

"She's at our house with Shay, she should be back by next shift. Anyway, that's why we're here." He allowed Lindsay to take over.

"What exactly happened at the firehouse?" Severide explained what he had seen before Antonio pulled out a sheet of mugshots.

"Were any of these the guy?" He asked passing him the paper. Kelly's eyes lingered over a few before he settled on one.

"Him."

"Are you sure?" Said Lindsay.

"Positive."

 ** _Planning on writing those one shots tonight as I have a lot of spare time. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited._**


	11. Chapter 11

"Everyone from 51 that we spoke to IDed this guy." Said Halstead sticking a mugshot to the board. "Jayden Martines 30 years of age born and raised in New York. Priors for just about everything from attempted murder, armed robbery, sexual assault to possession and intent to distribute." Voight stepped back into his office and rang the phone.

"What can I do for you Hank?" Answered the voice.

"Does the name Jayden Martines meen anything to you?" He asked her.

"Sounds familiar." The sound of typing on a keyboard could be heard. "Classic he said she said in a back alley, played the jury and walked away with only a dint in his not so nice record."

"If you think of anything about this guy let me know."

"Will do." The call ended.

"Mouse, do you have anything on this guy?"

"He entered Chicago one week before Dawson took a bullet, I'm running every other passenger on that flight to see if any others have known ties to our gang." He glanced back at his monitor "Both the guys Lindsay shot were on that flight along with 4 others with known ties."

"Any activity on credit cards?" Asked Atwater.

"Nothing." Mouse continued typing. "Hold up, another known associate of the gang drove into Chicago with a fake id two days before the shooting."

"That must be how they got the guns." Stated Lindsay.

"Looks like our best shot at finding them is when they come after a Dawson again." Voight said what everyone else was thinking.

"Well done Fia, you were amazing!" Said Shay after Sofias football match had ended.

"What's wrong with Gabby?" This girl didn't miss a beat thought Shay.

"I've just got a headache."

"Okay." The girl continued walking towards Shays car. "Do you like my drawing?" Sofia asked once they had gotten back to the Dawson residence. "I did it on Erin's Computer."

"That's amazing." Said Shay as Gabby started towards the sofa. "What shall we do?" She asked the 10 year old.

"Can I do some drawing?"

"Of course you can." The pair gathered up some stuff before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "What ya gonna draw." Said Shay as she sat on the chair next to her.

"I keep seeing this face and I don't know who it is so I want to draw it to see if anyone knows." Shay nodded, trying to hide her surprise.

After half an hour of playing on her phone, half watching the girl, Shay stood up and headed for the coffee machine. "Would you like anything?"

"No I'm good thanks." Shay made her coffee before making Gabby some juice and taking it to her.

"I just want to sleep." Gabby groaned as Shay handed her the drink.

"Go to sleep then, Kelly once fell asleep with a grade three concussion and he's not extinct yet, the whole you'll die if you sleep thing is a myth plus you've got a paramedic nearby." Gabby chuckled then Shay returned to Sofia. "How's the picture going?" She returned to her seat and began sipping coffee.

"Okay."

"What's this." Said Shay pointing to a patch on his neck.

"It's his tattoo but I've not finished it yet." She replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. Images from earlier that day flashed through the woman's head.

"Can I send a picture to your brother?"

"But it's not finished?" Said the girl turning to face her. "Okay." She sighed. Shay pulled out her phone and found Antonio's contact. She sent a picture of the drawing followed by a short message, _Sofia says she keeps seeing this guy, any chance it could be related?_.

At the district Antonio picked up his phone and looked at the picture and quickly stood up, "Hey sarg." He stood his head round the door. "I just need to nip out."

"Take Lindsay with you." Came a reply.

"Erin, I need your driving skills." Antonio walked out followed by Lindsay. Once they were in the car he quickly sent a text telling Shay he was on his way over to bring Sofia to the district.

 ** _Sorry this chapter is short, I just remembered it and there is going to be a small time jump to the next chapter. Also We all know who Voight was talking to at the start of this chapter ... Is is bad that I SHIP them?_**


	12. Chapter 12

_One week later._

Erin Lindsay got out of her car and headed towards the front of the school. She had been doing this for a week now, she wasn't hating it, the hours were great but she misses the action and the team.

An hour later and all the students were in their lessons and Lindsay pulled out her phone to text Severide. When the front door swung open, a young man walked in. "How may I help you?" She Asked.

"Open this door." He said bluntly indicating to the door next to him that could only be opened from the inside or a button under the desk where Erin was sat.

"Why should I?" She snapped back, she glanced down at her phone for a second and flicked to Voights contact just in case.

"Because we said so." Another man stepped through the door with a gun out. Without looking down she typed 911 into the message. "Do you want to live?" He fired off a shot that was heard by no one, but felt by one...

 _At the firehouse_

"Ambo 61, truck 81 ,Squad 3 School Fire..."

Gabby just glanced at Shay as the overhead alarm system went off, the duo ran for the ambo. "That's Sofias school." Shay told Severide in passing. Severides heart stopped for a minute as he remembered his girlfriends undercover job.

 _At the 21st_

"Lindsay needs backup." Voight announced as he walked out of his office.

"What's going on?" Antonio panics, at that second he gets a text from Gabby. "Voight, 51s got a fire call at the school."

"Well what are you all waiting for?" The intelligence unit headed for their cars, followed by Lindsay's temporary replacement, Burgess.

 _At the school_

As soon as Erin's body hit the floor one of the 6 men now stood in the small waiting room jumped through the window and unlocked the door, seconds later the other 5 were in the office. "Hey guys!" The youngest one shouted as he crouched at Erin's side and felt for a pulse. "She's gone." He picked up the phone laying at her side. "She sent a text before she died." He handed the phone to the guy in charge who glanced at it before placing it on the floor and crushing it. The head teacher exited his office to see what was going on and immediately had a gun pushed into his temple.

"You my friend." The leader addressed him. "Are going to do me some favours." He forced him back into his office whilst the rest of the group disbanded around the school. "Call the fire department and say your school is on fire." He began.

Outside the first responders were beginning to gather. Squad and Truck were getting ready to head in when the ambo pulled up the drive. "We can't go in" Shay announced as soon as she got out of the ambo.

"You what?" Herrmann snaps as he turns to face the paramedic.

"If there was a fire the pupils would be outside and intelligence are on there way, they think its a hostage situation Antonio text Gabby." Gabby however was heading for the door.

"Hold up look!" Otis pointed to the window of one of the classrooms where a teacher was sitting a class full of crying kids in front of the window.

"We need to go in!" Herrmanns temper made its self known.

"I want to, trust me, but I can bet you it is a trap." Replied Casey as he grabbed Gabbys arm.

"No my sister is in there! You can't stop me!" She screamed as Casey pulled her into his arms, they had gone on their first date a few days earlier and found out they had mutual feelings for each other. Then the intelligence cars pulled around the corner. "Tonio." Gabby turned round and ran into her brothers arms.

"Boden!" Voight Called.

"Voight."

"What have you got?"

"Call of a fire but no smoke, then that." He signaled up to the window.

"Any sign of Sofia or Lindsay?"

"Nothing." Voight sighed before turning to his unit.

"Dawson." Both Dawson's turned to look at him, "Do either of you know any of Sofias classmates names?"

"There's one girl, what was her name." He turned to his sister.

"Olivia, Sofia wants her over for a sleepover."

"Parents names?"

"The moms Alexandra Jenkins, dads Richard."

"Jay, ring the reception as Richard Jenkins, you want to take your daughter, Olivia out early she has an appointment or something." Voight instructs.

The phone was picked up on the penultimate ring, "St Mary's elementary, how may I help?" A shaky female voice answered.

"May I ask who this is?" Jay asked.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, how may I help?" She pressed as the barrel of the gun was pushed into her head.

"This is Richard Jenkins, I'm calling to tell you that I am picking my daughter Olivia up early as we have a family dentist appointment."

"Thanks for letting us know." Margaret Fitzpatrick hung up the phone with a shaky hand.

"For that, you might make it out alive." The gun holder said before forcing her back to her classroom.

Outside Jay turned to talk to Voight, "It wasn't Erin." This time Voight dialled the school Anton still had Gabby in his arms as both tried not to go rushing in.

"I want to talk to the person in charge." Voight bellowed into the phone as soon as it was picked up.

"Sorry he's not available right now so I will have to do, Sargent?"

"Sargent Voight, who am I speaking to?"

"That doesn't matter." He replied abruptly. "Now then.. why shouldn't I hang up on you right this second?"

"Because at the minute if you come out here you will die but if you let some people go then you and the rest of your crew might live."

"Okay." He paused and turned to talk to his superior. "If you put Gabriella Dawson on the line then we will let a full class go with their teacher and the person in charge will come on the line."

"I'm not going to get a civilian here just for you to talk to." Voight reply's shortly.

"Well she's already here so why not?" A different voice came on the line. "I will also talk to Henry, from our lovely receptionists contacts?"

"I will get you Gabriella." Voight removed the phone from his ear when the voice spoke again.

"And don't try and give me some female hostage negotiator." The line was silent for a minute before Gabby took the phone from her brothers boss.

"You've got me."

"I never thought I would be speaking to you again."


End file.
